


In The Court of the Stag King

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Folklore, M/M, Mild Blood, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Jongin goes where he shouldn't and now he cannot leave.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lu Han
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	In The Court of the Stag King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy my foray into horror~

There was a story told to all the inhabitants of the kingdom of Daegyun. The story of the kingdom's very own boogeyman. It began with, "Never go into that forest, for it belongs to the Stag King." 

It was always said in hushed whispers, like the Stag King may hear them and take them away from their beloved Daegyun. Jongin even had known quite a few young boys that had gone missing. But no one blamed the Stag King. They claimed kidnapping or falling into the ravine that surrounded Daegyun. But everyone knew. Because when the Stag King called, it was already too late. You belonged to him and his kingdom of darkness. You belonged to his Necropolis. 

It happened one night when he was walking home from his friend's house. A quiet, sickly voice called out from the darkness, beckoning him to enter. Jongin hesitated, peering between the trees for the source, but the moonlight was his only light.

He cast a glance over his shoulder and then one in the direction of his house, looking for the source. The light illuminated the windows, meaning his parents were down in the foyer waiting for him. He needed to hurry.

But then there it was again.

" _Jongin_."

He whipped around. No one was behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he glanced at the trees once more before speeding up. He was imagining things. He had to be, right?

" _Please help me_."

Jongin was a few yards from the front door when he pursed his lips and edged closer to the line of trees. The person sounded hurt. Maybe they were just headed home and fell into the brush? Jongin sighed and inched closer calling out, “Where are you?”

“ _By the tree, please hurry._ ”

The underbrush squished under Jongin’s leather shoes as he ventured towards the first tree. His hand met the bark, rough bits crumbling from his light touch.

"Hello?" He asked, not really wanting a response. He should just turn back now.

" _Come closer_ ," the voice answered.

With a final look over his shoulder, Jongin passed the tree and entered the forest. A strange glow illuminated everything in foggy ethereal light. There was a figure hunched against a large tree in the center, breathing in quiet gasps as Jongin neared. 

"Are you okay, Sir?" Jongin asked, leaning down. He wet his lips nervously. Hoping that no one saw him go in. If no one saw him, then he didn’t really do it, he told himself.

But that was before the figure moved. Before the figure revealed his true identity. 

" _I'm fine now_." The figure answered.

A bone-white hand shot from under the cloak and gripped Jongin’s wrist. He started to scream, but the sound died when the hood fell off revealing a face of alien beauty. 

Small, delicate features marred by black eyes and jagged, broken antlers that erupted through fawn-colored hair.

"W-who are you?"

" _Who do you think?_ "

Jongin didn't want to say it. Because if he did, then he had to accept that there was no turning back.

" _I am the Stag King, Luhan._ "

It was then that Jongin noticed his mouth didn't move. The Stag King stayed crouched there, black eyes absorbing all the light around them in a frightening way. He regarded Jongin with a tilt of his head before his cracked lips split into a bloody smile.

“ _It’s been quite some time since I’ve had a Court._ ”

Jongin tugged his arm back, but it was futile. He swallowed thickly and said, “Court?”

“ _All Kings have a Court, young one._ ”

Jongin glanced around. There was nothing but rotten darkness surrounding them. “I don’t see anyone else.”

“ _Because you are the first in a long while. Now, tend to your King._ ”

Jongin felt his body obey despite his desire to defy him. He knelt down and hefted the Stag King to his feet. It was odd how light he felt. “Where do I take you?”

The Stag King smiled again, his barely healed lips cracking and splitting. “ _There,_ ” he pointed to a long-dead giant tree a few meters away. “ _Take me there and surrender your fealty._ ”

“Surrender?” Jongin asked as his legs started moving outside of his control. No matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from approaching the tree.

“ _It’s nothing big, a pinky, an eye, or someone you know._ ”

They were at the tree now. Jongin’s heart was racing as fast as his mind. He had to go back, he had to escape. He even tried to turn his head away, but his body did not listen. 

The Stag King reached for the tree with pale hands. It split open revealing more incessant darkness within.

“ _It’s been so long._ ” The Stag King said in his alien way of not moving his mouth.

There was a forlornness to his expression. One that Jongin was familiar with, but it still unnerved him. He watched as the Stag King’s hand passed through and then felt his pulse quicken again. Where was he taking him? How could he get away? It wasn’t too late, it couldn’t be.

“ _Come, you serve me now._ ” 

There was no fighting it. Jongin’s body moved forward, his hand outstretched into the cold abyss. It caressed him, spinning soft tendrils of absolute black over his arm until it filled his vision. Then, he was falling. 

“ _Welcome to my Court._ ” 

Jongin screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is largely inspired by a creepypasta called Among the Court of the Stag-King by J.M. Nelson. Please support him~  
> I think after reveals I may expand this a bit more, but honestly, for now, I like it ^^ I hope you enjoyed~ Please let me know what you thought ^^


End file.
